1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the area of integrated circuit designs, and more particularly, relates to a circuitry design and method for preventing signal distortions in transmission between a signal source (e.g., a computer) and a digital display (e.g., a liquid crystal display or LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the examples of digital displays is liquid crystal displays (LCDs) which is the most common application of liquid crystal technology. From the ubiquitous wrist watch and pocket calculator to an advanced VGA computer screen, this type of display has evolved into an important and versatile interface. A liquid crystal display includes an array of tiny segments (called pixels) that can be manipulated to present information. This basic idea is common to all digital displays, ranging from simple calculators to a full color LCD television.
An LCD is made primarily of two glass plates with some liquid crystal material between them. There is no bulky picture tube. This makes LCDs practical for applications where size (as well as weight) are important. Moreover, LCDs use much less power than their cathode-ray tube (CRT) counterparts. Many LCDs are reflective, meaning that they use only ambient light to illuminate the display. Even displays that do require an external light source (i.e. computer displays) consume much less power than CRT devices.
Different from a CRT that requires an analog signal, an LCD requires digital signals to be continuously fed, wherein the digital signals are organized into individual pixels, rows of pixels, and full-page frames. Any disturbance or video artifact can cause signal distortions in the digital signals that can be visible on the display. There is a need for techniques to minimize or prevent such signal distortions in the signal transmission between a signal source and a digital display.